


Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on Tumblr Post, Crack, M/M, a very bad one that is, i think, the idea is not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: What happens when Alec misunderstands a Mundane's flirting as a threat against the Shadow world?(Based on Tumblr post)





	Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: a really bad attempt at humour.
> 
> This is based on a Tumblr post, I think. I think I found it a while back (couldn't find it now again, sorry) and remembered today. This is again just a crack fic and was written in about 15-30 minutes, so it is what it is. 
> 
> This is the result of me consuming a bit too much coffee, haha
> 
> I hope you like it!

Alec was panicking, waking over to Magnus' place quick, because he had quite the news for his boyfriend. He was just at a Mundane's café and a certain stranger that struck up a conversation with him made him believe that Mundanes happened to know more about the Shadow world than they actually thought. Because of that, he wasted no time and headed straight to Magnus’ loft, barging in despite knowing how much Magnus hated that. That didn’t matter, because that was a state of an emergency.

Magnus, who was just peacefully reading a book, was literally catapulted onto his legs when suddenly Alec barged in, wearing a troubled expression on his face and Magnus quickly walked over to his distressed boyfriend, fearing that something serious was wrong. “Alexander,” started Alec and gently placed a hand on top of Alec’s shoulder. “Calm down and tell me what’s going on,” he then said, worried.

“Magnus, something’s wrong. Like, really wrong,” said Alec and relaxed under Magnus’ touch, but his mind was still racing, because he couldn’t figure out how the word of the existence of the Shadow world got out to the Mundane world. He was feared of the worst; there was going to be panic when they’d figure out about demons and-

“Alexander, breathe and calm down,” said Magnus, biting on his lower lip and real worry and fear crept into his heart when he saw how pale Alec’s face was. When Alec finally managed to calm down himself just a little bit, Magnus took in a deep breath and decided to try asking his boyfriend again what was going. “Now, tell me, what happened?” he asked. “Was there an attack?”

“Worse,” said Alec and bowed his head down, but then looked back up and chewed on his lower lip, the silence killing Magnus. “The Mundanes know,” he then started and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

“They know what?”

“About us!”

“Us?”

“The Shadow world,” stammered the hunter, shaking his head. “The word somehow got out and they know,” he said, rubbing his sweaty palms together. “There’s gonna be panic and-”

“Calm down, Alexander, because you’re not making any sense,” said Magnus and took a step back. The Mundanes knew about the Shadow world? No, that couldn’t be possible. They couldn’t even see it, so how could they know? He tried to make sense of everything and the look on Alec’s face told him that he wasn’t joking around. “Tell me exactly what happened,” said the warlock, needing to hear a proper explanation.

“Okay,” said Alec and nodded, because he needed to tell Magnus the whole story. “So I went to this Mundane café,” started Alec and Magnus nodded, giving him an encouraging smile, which urged Alec to continue. “Well, when I was standing in line to get coffee, a stranger came up to me and asked if I fell from heaven,“ whispered Alec, expecting to see Magnus being as surprised and as worried as he was, but all that he received from the other was a loud laughter.

Magnus was… laughing? How could he? Alec frowned and shook his head. The guy at the café asked him if he was from _heaven_. Alec was a Shadowhunter, had angelic blood, so he quite quickly came to the conclusion that had to be some sort of a trick question for him to confirm that he was a Shadowhunter, someone who had angelic blood. And that didn’t concern Magnus?!

“Magnus, this is serious!” said Alec and to his surprise Magnus’ laughter had only gotten louder.

Magnus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Alec really didn’t know that the stranger was trying to flirt with him, did he? It was a cheesy pick up line that Magnus hadn’t heard in ages, but to think that someone like Alec was so dense to not realise that? Seriously, how precious could Alec get? And the fact that he was so serious and worried about it made the hunter that more adorable to the warlock.

“Alexander, no one knows that you’re a Shadowhunter,” said Magnus and shook his head.

“But he knew that I have angelic blood,” insisted Alec, not ready to back down so easily.

“Alexander, darling,” said Magnus and shook his head, a wide grin spreading on his face. “The stranger, the man who approached you at the café,” said Magnus and shook his head, still not really believing Alec misunderstood the situation that much. “He was trying to flirt with you,” he then added and laughed again. “No one knows that you have angelic blood, the Shadow world is still a secret to Mundanes.”

“I… he… what?” asked Alec, feeling his face heating up.

“It’s a pick up line Mundanes like to overuse… it’s a pretty cheesy, bad way of flirting to be honest,” said Magnus and smiled. “Let me guess, his question went something like _did it hurt when you fell from heaven?_ ” asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded. “Well, he thought that you look like-”

“Oooh,” said Alec when he finally understood the whole picture. Now that he thought about it, the stranger was rather standing close to him and being super touchy, but at that time he didn’t think about it too much. Alec didn’t get Mundanes and their ways of… flirting, so he had no idea. However, now that Magnus had explained to him, Alec felt like an idiot. His face heated up even more and he wanted to disappear.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and went back closer to his boyfriend, who was now looking down, mentally slapping himself for being such an idiot.

“Never mind then,” said Alec and quickly walked back to the door. “I think I’ll go now,” he then muttered, because, honestly, he though that he was going to die from embarrassment if he stayed there any longer. Magnus, on the other hand, wasn’t going to allow him to leave just quite yet. With a snap of his fingers, the door was locked, Alec freezing when Magnus came closer and trapped him between himself and the door. “Magnus-”

“You’re not going anywhere,” said Magnus playfully and waggled his eyebrows. “You’re free today, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, stay then,” said Magnus and a smile returned onto his face. “You can tell me more about adventures of you interacting with Mundanes,” he then added and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Magnus,” warned him Alec.

“Hmm?”

“You’ll never let me forget this, will you?” asked Alec, already knowing the reply.

“Never,” replied Magnus and just as he was about to tease Alec further, the hunter quickly quieted him down with a kiss to spare himself embarrassment. However, even though Alec was able to make Magnus forget about the embarrassing encounter for that evening, he received a phone call from Izzy the next morning, asking him if he really misunderstood Mundanes’ flirting as a threat to the Shadow world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
